Traffic surfaces, in particular for freeways, but also other traffic surfaces, including parking lots, etc. are produced, for example, in the manner of conventional concrete constructions. These are composed, in particular, of a construction having at least two layers, with a base construction for a street, in particular a concrete sub-base and a high-quality concrete surface, wherein, preferably, the concrete surface includes crushed aggregate, which poses no problems regarding the alkali-silicic acid reaction, as well as a high cement content. The concrete surface is relatively complex to produce, because it must be produced with a low-noise, non-slip and durable surface texture.
The concrete construction of this type of traffic surface produced in the manner of conventional concrete construction requires high compressive strength as well as high tearing and bending tensile strengths. With the increasing traffic loads, the thickness of the concrete road surface must also be increased, and measures must be taken against susceptibility to cracking. Such measures comprise, for example, a provision, reinforcement, or the addition of measures against collapse.
As an alternative to the conventional concrete construction, traffic surfaces are produced from concrete by means of seamless, single layer continuous reinforced concrete road surfaces. A concrete road surface of this type is subsequently provided with a thin asphalt surface layer. A bituminous adhesive layer is disposed between the concrete road surface and the asphalt surface layer, in order to provide a sufficient adhesion of the asphalt surface layer onto the seamless concrete road surface.
While the costs are relatively high with the conventional concrete construction described in the introduction, having a concrete sub-base and a concrete surface, in particular the material and production costs, due to the high-quality concrete surface and the two-layer installation having two concrete pavements, with a surface texture of the concrete surface that is to be produced separately in a further installation step, it is disadvantageous with the alternative described below, using a seamless concrete road surface, that the thickness of the adhesive layer decreases, because the bitumen contained therein rises into the asphalt surface layer, at least in part. As a result, the adhesion of the asphalt upper layer to the seamless concrete road surface decreases, crack formation occurs, in particular in cold weather, and subsequent erosion caused by water is combined with a partial flaking of the asphalt surface layer.